Things That Leads Me to You
by Fujoshi-dono
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Naruto had just broken up with Kakashi after seeing his lover cheat on him. So he changed his number, moved to a new apartment, and got a job. His resolve: to move forward. His new neighbor is a very handsome guy that goes to Naruto's college, but he's never seen him before? Will they turn into something more than strangers or friends? Ongoing, AU, yaoi, rated M later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing:** Initially Kakashi x Naruto, but later turns to Sasuke x Naruto  
**Rating:** T, but will eventually turn into M at some point  
**Warnings:** AU, some OOC  
**A/N:** This is an unbetaed fanfic. I don't want to say that this is a shounen-ai/yaoi fanfic, but I'm sure somebody will flame at me soon, so I'll say it now. This fanfic is based on homosexual, extremely human, love. If you do not like and/or cannot tolerate this type of love, then you probably shouldn't read this story. But for those who wants to, please enjoy!

* * *

"Well, that's that. I knew guys like him weren't for me", Naruto said to himself.

_A very likable, luminous guy compared to a lazy pessimistic like me, huh. What a great pair we made. But at least I'm getting used to using past tense now._

In his fuzzy, white pajama pants and olive green long-sleeve, the blond haired boy stood leaning on the rails out on his apartment's balcony with freezing cold toes. But instead of going inside to sleep on his once warm bed, he is still staring at the dark sky that shows no shining stars, only one full moon. _It's probably around midnight, since everyone in the neighborhood is silent, he thought._

It was such a sight that Uzumaki Naruto was making, despite his usually loud personality among his peers. His heart grieves, yet he isn't crying. _It's weird, I should be bawling my eyes out by now,_ Naruto laughed in his mind._ I didn't even drink alcohol for the past week to lock aside my sorrow. Just burying myself in homework was enough._ _It's a good thing I'm still in college. At least I have somewhere to run back to._

Breaking it off with Kakashi Hatake was rough on the teen. Naruto had caught his lover kissing a girl with curves that fill in at all the right places, and just the perfect height to touch his chin and gaze into his eyes. _Well shit, sorry for not being seductive, the blonde remarked. I guess a male can't outdo a woman._

He had been walking to a bookstore he had not visited for a while, and while crossing the street, a sight of silver hair met his blue eyes, with a strong punch of shock.

_At first, I felt nothing... Then I was consumed with rage, and finally despair, hurt, and confusion all at the same time. Why couldn't I just feel one feeling at a time?_

_My first thought was that if he was going to cheat on me, at least do it at a place where I can't catch him. Save my heart some room to rest, would you._

_And then it turned to things like 'how could he do that?' and 'didn't he say he loves me, and only me, his lover?' and 'didn't he say he wanted us to be together forever?'_

_I felt empty, then. I realized that they were lies. Why would he love somebody like me? I mean, me, of all people._

_There are others way better than me. I'm just a kid who can't understand him well enough. I didn't need that image of that bitch to understand. I already knew._

_I fell for his sweet words like some kid in puppy love. Give me a fucking break._

After Naruto saw what had happened, he went on to his classes like usual. On his way back to school, he figured that life goes on and time will not stop for anyone.

_He didn't send me a single text. No calls. Nothing._ _Well, this was his last chance. I'm done being nice, _Naruto thought after checking his phone for the last time before his Biology class.

After his professor dismissed everyone, Naruto whipped out his phone once more, and sent his now ex-lover a message saying "It's over".

_Simple and clear, so don't take it too personally, darling. _He smirked as he ended his 9 months relationship with the man he fell in head-over-heels love with.

_It's time for a new beginning,_ Naruto resolved.

It was a good thing that Naruto's and Kakashi's only communication that was face-to-face was school. They never met anywhere else, since they both wanted to finish college in less than 4 years, so they took lots of classes each day. Although in Naruto's case, he was running on a scholarship for low-incomes. Unlike him, Kakashi simply wanted to get school over with as soon as he can. They didn't feel the need to see each other elsewhere, after all, they already see each other for more than seven hours each day.

Another good thing is the fact that Naruto was living in an apartment. If it was a dorm, he wouldn't be able to move to somewhere new.

That's right. Naruto moved to a new apartment that was near his college, and got a part time job along with it. _Take that for a resolve! _thought Naruto. _I'll move onwards! If I can survive this shit, I can get through anything! _As if luck was pouring charms onto him, Naruto found a very handsome next door neighbor with silky black hair who was taller than him by about two inches. His skin was clear and looked soft, and his deep raven eyes were piercing. _Wow, I think the Gods are on my side now, _Naruto noted shockingly. _He doesn't really seem like the friendly type who would be your friend easily, but oh well. What if he goes to the same university as me? I would've noticed a nice face like this on campus though... weird._

Not only did Naruto moved, he also changed his phone and number. He decided to reward himself with a new phone, but it was mostly because his two-year contract came to an end. Kakashi was the kind of guy who would send Naruto tons of messages if he was in a good or bad mood. Kakashi gave Naruto the attention he wanted, as Naruto had so much energy to provide a person with a week's stamina. So, another thing that Naruto was glad about is the fact that there will be no more over-texting bills.

Surprisingly, Naruto was fine. He had little to no contact with Kakashi, if it wasn't for his phone, school, or apartment. Kakashi sometimes would go to Naruto's house and stay with him until morning. It was pleasant for the blonde to wake up with his arms and legs entangled with his lover. But that was history now. _Now I'll have to get accustomed to waking up without a human heat pad... _Naruto sighed.

_Ah... What time is it now? I should be going to bed soon, _Naruto yawned. _I have a late afternoon class tomorrow, so whatever. I'll catch up on sleep._

He walked into his new bedroom, closed the body size glass windows to his balcony, and jumped onto his bed. _It smells like... newly bought mattress, _Naruto concluded._ It doesn't smell like Kakashi's body anymore. No! No! No! Get over this. Now. _And that was the last straw, Naruto grabbed three pillows that were on his bed, put one under his head, one between his legs, and one to hug. He eventually fell into deep sleep, snoring softly, secretly hoping that things will be better when he wakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rating: T, for now

* * *

On this Monday morning that seemed so perfect, Naruto had gotten up early to cook and eat his breakfast before school started. Tofu and soy sauce, two eggs for an omelet, toasted wheat bread, and one cup of milk were a daily thing for him. His best friends, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba, thought it was weird since he ate tofu for his first meal, but Naruto shrugged it off explaining how great it tasted since he hated eating sweet things like cereal after waking up. The three have been childhood friends and grew up together, having their own similarities and differences, but still understanding each other. Shikamaru, or called 'Shika-chan' when Naruto and Kiba tease him, is practically an unmotivated genius who loves clouds and sleeping. He understands his best friends without the need of logic on his side, always keep them out of trouble, and provided the stable emotions they needed when unbalanced. Kiba, called 'dog breath' when acting dumb, on the other hand, is talented as a people person... and a dog person. He doesn't have the brains like Shikamaru, but with the way he interacted with others around him gave him an aura of warmth and welcome. He, unlike the Nara teen, is as loud as Naruto, proving to never turn down any bets or challenges, keeping Naruto on his feet. For some odd reason, every dog he meets immediately takes a liking to him, as he does to them. And finally, Naruto who's called Naru-chan when acting adorable, the one with soft blonde hair whom no one believes isn't dyed at first. His cerulean eyes makes him mysterious yet easily readable, and his friendly personality pars with Kiba, making friends and earning their trust easily. Not many people have seen his cold, uncaring side, though most have seen how protective he is when it comes to the people precious to him. Naruto is, quoting Shikamaru, "troublesome". He seems like a carefree guy at first, but his emotions are like tidal waves, complicating the hell out of Shikamaru's logical brain. Nevertheless, the three companions stick together like glue, contented with what they have.

They attend Suna University, both living in the same apartment building a few blocks away from school, making it quick to get to classes and back. There were seven floors: Naruto and Shikamaru lived on the sixth (Naruto moved from the first floor to the sixth, but Kakashi thinks he's not even in the same building anymore) while Kiba on the fifth. Naruto's dad and mom passed away when he was just an infant, so his guardian, Umino Iruka, pays for his tuition and gives allowances. Naruto works at a nearby cafe/bookstore, since he has soft spot for literature and mocha, to pay for his rent and other bills. 'Why not? They have two things I love!' he'd said. His boss was a lady whose age will never be known, named Tsunade. Though Naruto calls her 'obaa-san', she's not really related to him. He was just always in her care that they became close, bonding like family right away.

Anyway, getting back to what Naruto was doing. After attending his morning classes, he went to the university's cafeteria to meet up with Kiba and Shikamaru for lunch, wanting to discuss what happened the day before with them. _Though I doubt they haven't figured it out, I was really quiet this morning, and Shikamaru's a fucking psychic! _Naruto silently debated in his head. _Oh! I still have to ask them about the swimming trip. Summer is coming up in a month or so, and there's no way in hell we're staying in this heat. Kiba owns a lodge in Konoha, and I seriously have to see that place myself after all his bragging._

Naruto slows his pace when he reached the cafeteria's doors, taking in a deep breath. He wasn't very fond of a place like this, since once you open the doors, many people's gazes lands on you. Confidently, Naruto enters, and immediately looks for his two friends in the corner next to the window.

Shikamaru was staring out the window, probably looking at the clouds, while Kiba ate his burger as if he was starved for days. _I kind of understand why he's eating it that way though... that's the cafeteria's only good _cooked_ lunch, _thought Naruto. He walks to their table, gives a nod to Shikamaru, and gave Kiba the save-your-choking-just-eat-your-damn-food glare, smirking inside as Kiba narrowed his eyes yet continued to devour his food. Naruto brought out his bento box from his backpack and suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk about with his friends. He was surprised that he was so concentrated in class that he'd forgotten about Kakashi... and he felt a bit guilty and immoral, but at the same time relieved and proud.

But before Naruto could open his lunch box or say a word, Shikamaru interrupts his train of thought.

"You and Kakashi broke up yesterday, right?"

Naruto sighed, and inwardly gave himself a pat on the shoulder for knowing that Shikamaru would already know about the news.

"Yeah. I broke up with him. He cheated on me. It's over, I'm clean from him, except for school," Naruto quickly explained and unwrapped the handkerchief from his lunch.

"Mhmmmm. I thought so. You don't look like you're in pain. I suppose it is a good thing. What happened, did you get a sudden epiphany or something?"

"Ah, sort of. I moved to your floor over the weekend. I think I'm four or five doors down from you. The landlady was reallllly nice to me and said that she had a tenant who wanted a room on the first floor so I could switch as soon as I wanted! Luck was on my side for a bit, I guess. And yeah... I suppose it is a good thing too. I shouldn't be as fine as I am though, right?"

"No, actually, it's not that much of a surprise, it's different for everyone. It's good since it's less troublesome for you, since you don't have to go through the whole phase of moving on."

"I thought you'd say that!"

"Heh. At least you're your normal self. He doesn't even have any classes with you, so that's a plus. You guys only see each other during your free time at school, but now I guess we can hangout more."

"OH YEAH! I forgot! Lets go to Kiba's lodge in Konoha this summer! I can't wait to see how awesome it is!"

"It's hours from here though. It'll be reall-"

"No, it will not be troublesome because Iruka will give me three tickets on the fast bullet train to Konoha for free. I got good grades this semester, it's his present to me!"

"..."

"So?"

"Fine. I'll tell my family, but I'm most likely able to go anyway."

"Of course you will be. You don't do anything anyway."

"Exactly," Kiba cut in.

"Oh, you're done eating, dog-breath? Took you long enough!" Naruto grinned.

"So you're fine? And oh, that's cause I was texting Hinata," Kiba blushed. "I'm sort of... talking to her right now."

"Talking talking?" Shikamaru questioned. "I never knew this. You hid it well, Kiba. Now tell us."

"Yeah tell us!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's not fair! Why didn't we know about this!"

"It's nothing big really. I just got her number last week and we were just normally talking as friends over the weekend. I just feel like I'm developing feelings for her, though it'll be difficult. Neiji's her cousin, dude! That guy's protective as fuck! His precious little cousin to me? Please," confessed Kiba as he sighed and slumped back onto his chair.

"Aw... don't worry, man. It'll work out. Hinata's a great girl, I'm sure she'll convince her cousin. Plus, she's old enough to have her own love life, I'm sure Neiji will understand," Naruto said, hoping it will soothe Kiba down.

"Naruto's right. Neiji's not that unreasonable. He'll get over it. He has to accept someone being with his cousin sooner or later," supported Shikamaru.

"Thanks guys. Now, what were you saying about my lodge?" Kiba smirked.

"We're going there this summer. No matter what. You kept bragging about it and now you must take us there," Naruto demanded and smiled, knowing he will get permission.

"Expenses to get there?" asked Kiba.

"Done. Iruka's giving me three free tickets there as a semester present," cheered Naruto as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Fine then. I'll talk to my parents. It's not too far, and they probably want someone to clean that place up and stuff anyway. It's gonna be awesome! We should invite other people too and have a summer party!" Kiba said with excitement.

"Not if they can't get there on their own," Shikamaru said, interrupting the thrilling moment.

"Fuck... Shika, you're such a mood killer!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Just saying. I know for a fact that none of us will pay for them or have a way to bring someone or more with us," Shikamaru countered.

"That's true. Oh well! We'll find a way out! I just remembered something from this weekend that Naruto would be so fucking happy to hear!" Kiba said jumping on his seat and grinning wildly at Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto said skeptically. He wasn't sure if it was really something good. Kiba couldn't always be trusted, mostly in his opinion of things.

"Gaara is transferring to our university. He moved his apartment this weekend also. And guess where he lives?" Kiba replied proudly.

"OH MY GOD. NO WAY. NO WAY!" Naruto yelled and stood up clutching his hands as bliss came over him. He haven't seen his best friend for four years! "OUR APARTMENT?! HOLY SHIT! I LOVE OUR LANDLADY!"

"Yes way. And fuck, me too, the old lady's awesome. She controls every teenager like it's magic or something. Anyway, he's transferring to our school on Wednesday. Oh, and just in case you're wondering why I knew and you didn't, I saw him talking to our doorman and he said he wanted to say this to people face to face, not over the phone," explained Kiba contently. "I like Gaara, once I got to know him, that is. Otherwise, I would've thought he was the scariest person on Earth!"

"I guess he is like that if you don't know him!" laughed Naruto as Shikamaru chuckled and nodded knowingly.

"Wow... this weekend was bad, but I feel like the future is going to be freaking awesome!" Naruto laughed and covered his face. "My cheeks hurts now! I'm so happy!"

The three friends smiled their way through lunch, and went home after school with a lighter heart. The only thing was that Gaara isn't the only person transferring to their college, a certain someone will walk into Naruto's life, changing it forever.


End file.
